<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who really wants to say goodbye? by disaster_sapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055844">who really wants to say goodbye?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic'>disaster_sapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goodbyes and hellos (beta lumity) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Amity Blight, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Kissing, They both need a Hug, some rivalry, they're like 18-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a list of prompts by deviantart user oORiddleOo (see notes for link)</p><p>49. characters [A] and [B] exchange good-byes - beta lumity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>goodbyes and hellos (beta lumity) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who really wants to say goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their arguments were always unpredictable. Some teasing, some filled with genuine anger. </p><p>"I swear I can't wait for the day you finally have to leave."</p><p>Famous last words, Amity guesses. </p><p>She hadn’t expected Luz to stiffen at those words when she said them in the middle of a fight just a month ago. Of course, Luz recovered quickly, but now Amity understands her initial reaction.</p><p>There it is, standing in front of the two of them - the portal to the human realm, now working.</p><p>A physical reminder that Luz was going to leave, and that there’s no guarantee that they’ll be able to see each other again. The door was already unstable, and would likely break down after Luz went through. </p><p>And suddenly it all felt so much more real to both of them. That’s probably why they were so uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>Amity stood off to the side. Luz had been surprised when Amity grabbed her wrist after telling her she’d be leaving and asked if she could come with to say goodbye at the door.</p><p>Of course Luz teased her about it.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re going to miss me after all, huh Blight?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, don’t push your luck, Noceda.” She huffed, looking anywhere but at Luz.</p><p>She would never admit it, but she knew she wouldn’t take this departure well. Their arguments became almost like second nature to both of them, and always made adventures out of what would’ve otherwise been dull days. It made her feel just a little more alive. </p><p>She didn’t know it, but Luz, well… as much as Amity’s overconfident presence annoyed her at first, she was also the first to realize how much she was intrigued by Amity’s upfront nature, and how much she grew to love their (admittedly petty) arguments. </p><p>More than anything, Amity admired Luz standing up to her when she insulted her and Willow, and she grew to love her for being so headstrong, as much as it also irritated her to no end.</p><p>“...blight? Hello, world to Amity?”</p><p>She snapped out of it only to be met with Luz snapping her fingers in front of her. On instinct, Amity grabbed that hand by the wrist.</p><p>“Wow, you were deep in thought, huh? Thinking about how much you’ll miss me?” Luz retorted with a slight grin.</p><p>Normally Amity would snap right back with an insult, but her words were caught in her throat as she stared at Luz.</p><p>The human’s eyes softened, and brought their free hands together.</p><p>“Hey, I’m gonna miss you too.” Luz’s voice wavered slightly when she said that, and Amity noticed.</p><p>“You really think I’ll miss you? In your dreams.” Amity said, but her also wavering voice betrayed her hopes of brushing her emotions off.</p><p>Still holding her hand, Luz reached towards Amity’s eyes to brush away the tears that were shining there.</p><p>“Well then, whatever helps you sleep at night.”</p><p>Neither of them wanted to fall in the first place.</p><p>But this was the moment they realized that they already had.</p><p>There was a moment of quiet between the two, filled with only their breathing and now falling tears.</p><p>It all went by in a blur, the two lunging forward, meeting halfway and locking lips.</p><p>Amity’s grip on Luz’s wrist and Luz’s hold onto Amity’s other hand loosened as they wrapped their arms around each other, filling any space that was previously between them.</p><p>Sharing a heated kiss felt so much better than throwing punches. </p><p>As the two separated, they looked at each other. They knew their time together couldn’t last forever.</p><p>“Luz? Promise me you’ll come back. Please.”</p><p>“I promise that I’ll try.”</p><p>That was enough for each other, and they both reached out to wipe each other’s tears.</p><p>And as Luz moved forward to kiss Amity once more, they decided to not worry about all of that right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a link to the list of prompts i got this one from<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/ooriddleoo/art/50-Prompts-Character-A-and-Character-B-Blank-454711302</p><p>also, if you take a look at this list and want to read a certain prompt w/ lumity (or some other pairing or fandom) but don't like writing or dont want to write it, i'd love to take suggestions! otherwise i'll probably just use a random # generator to pick one if i feel like writing more</p><p>writing angst like this doesn't come as naturally to me as fluff does but i wanted to practice and i wanted an excuse to write beta Luz and Amity so please feel free to give criticism! just don't be an a-hole and i'd love to hear from any of you</p><p>either way thank you all so much for reading, i hope you're having a wonderful day and that you have many wonderful days in the future</p><p>all the love,<br/>a disaster sapphic &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>